Aeons
The Aeons The Aeons are the four progenitors of the Hecaxian Universe, originating from a time before this one existed. Each of the Four are in constant battle, aiming to outmatch each other, either through their skill, their power, or their allegiances in the material and immaterial realms. Three of the Aeons are related, but there is a mysterious fourth figure, whose origins are shrouded and unknowable. Unknown to the public at large and eldritch even to the planetary Gods, the Aeons are the real influence behind Hecaxia, and the only true beings to start their existence with free will. The Domains of the Four Lux "You show me continents, I see pebbles. You show me centuries, I blink my eyes." Lux is the central Aeon, and the Aeon with the most power, experiencing dominion over the fabric of time and reality. Consequently, however, creation belongs to Lux, and their original vision was deemed perfect. Any attempt to alter this vision is considered to be an abomination by them, and as such is forbidden. This rule is inclusive of Lux's own actions, and to date, has yet to be broken. Lux controls "The Loop", and has implemented it for a currently unknown reason. Little is established about what Hecaxia originally looked like when Lux first designed it, but it is understood that there was no life, and magic was restricted to Psionics, the manipulation of Physics through Aether. Lux is part of the core "trio" of Aeons, who, long before the existence of Hecaxia, existed as a single entity. Sources differ on the nature of the entity, but it has been suggested that a schism caused the soul of this being to split three ways, between three conflicting desires. Lux represents the pragmatism and discipline of the original, and maintained control. Lux has since created two methods of interacting with the world of Hecaxia - the Diluvians and the Sphinxes, each with the mind of ridding the world of the influence of Lux's brother, Qxm, and their sister, Kakar. Qxm "Because to take away a man's freedom of choice, even his freedom to make the wrong choice, is to manipulate him as though he were a puppet and not a person.” Qxm is control personified; consumptive and ablative and devouring, a blight on the concept of life itself. Often representing himself as a mass of writhing body parts and darkness, Qxm eventually absorbs those he controls into himself, as a way to represent just how encompassing and consuming his will is. Qxm holds dominion over power, greed, and chaos, and has spent millenia slowly attempting to wrest control of Hecaxia from his sibling, Lux. Qxm is part of the "trio" of Aeons who were originally one singular entity. Qxm is the manifestation of desire, of greed, of hunger. During the initial schism, Qxm was the first to "separate" from the core, and his will is strongest. Qxm's influence on Hecaxia has largely been insidious, relying upon agents and the corruption of his Vir to manipulate reality, as he is bound by ancient magic to not be able to interact with the inner planes personally. Qxm's power has created arcane magic in the world, and traces of his blood, Vir, can be found in all arcane spells. High densities of Vir corrupts all but the most powerful of mages, and he has used it to win important pieces in his eternal game, including Giovanni de Monocuolo Lutesce, the entire country of Voldar, and Melek Taus. Kakar Kakar.txt Ig Nobilis Ig Nobilis (or 'The Nameless Aeon') is simultaneously everything and nothing, and functions as a pseudo-scaffold for reality itself. Ig Nobilis inhabits the Void, which is a non-location, in that it is everywhere that does not exist. Despite this, Ig Nobilis is ever present in reality, as it was his soul that was used by Jessica Iscariot to create the universe of Hecaxia, and thus he is what everything is made out of. Originally, Ig Nobilis was a Kobold Physicist, and like the other Aeons, is from another universe. Due to the nature of the ritual he was a component of, Dr Billius has lost all sense of identity, sanity and direction, and instead operates over the course of hundreds of years to reach single conclusions. This has resulted in some difficult situations, including his resurrection of Tamuril Alba-Acerbi, which took 12,000 years to complete, all the while she was conscious for. As Hecaxia nears the end of its final Loop, Dr Billius' faculties seem to be returning - somewhat. Ig Nobilis' favour can be a blessing or a curse, and the results of this are entirely down to chance. The magic that he is associated with is void magic, which includes the destruction of physical matter, translocation, and invisibility in its repertoire. However, void magic is also associated with death, guilt and entropy, and is thus incredibly dangerous to wield for any serious amount of time.